Hurricane Ketos
by AnotherBook
Summary: Hurricane Sandy was pretty nasty right? You don't know the half of it. Follow Percy Jackson as he attempts to stop this monster hurricane from turning into something worse.
1. Chapter 1

Hurricane Ketos.

I'm sure you all have heard the tale of Hurricane Sandy, which recently past over most of the East Coast and hit New York pretty hard. Let me just tell you that the news coverage DID NOT do it justice. It was, in reality, way worse. Even now, after 4 years, it still astonishes me how strong the Mist is. That's pretty much a good thing. If most of you mortals knew what went on outside, you'd be scared to leave your front door. No offense of course. The following is the account of what actually happened. Read at your own risk.

In the middle of the night most people like to sleep. this includes demigods. unfortunately, it's just my luck that in the middle of the night I get woken up by Blackjack my Pegasus because some hippocampi has gotten in some mess or other. And because I'm the son of Poseidon I have to be the one to help. Lucky me.

This particular night I would have gone back to sleep if I hadn't had a distressed flying horse nickering and stamping outside my cabin. I didn't, though. I got up, through on some jeans and a T-shirt, and headed for the beach. Looking back, I really wish I had gone back to sleep, flying horse or no flying horse.

When I got the beach there were no hippocampis calling from the water, and no mythical anything. Just the sea, the sand, and a lone night fished sitting on a fold out chair, rod in hand. Great. Okay, lone fishers may or may not be heard of where you come from, but here at Camp Halfblood, nobody is supposed to make it past the magically protected borders. There have only been two instances that I'm aware of. One was a seriously confused pizza delivery guy, and a another was a lost 6 year old who was no demigod, but had eyesight that was way to good. That was a mess. Anyway, I headed for the fisherman.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted, and I sat beside him. Yep, my Dad the sea god was fishing at my summer camp in the middle of the night.

"Hello, Percy," he replied, and he tugged on his line. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I kind of need some help."

Uh Oh, a god admitting he needed help? Red lights were flashing in my head.

"Okay, with what?"

" You know the Mariana trench?" he asked.

"Umm, yeah, isn't that the deepest trench in the ocean?"

"Yes, and it's also the location of the sea world's form of Tartarus."

"Oh."

"Well, after the war this summer, the Titan Lord Oceanus and his followers were thrown into the trench. My best officers were in charge of guarding it's borders, on the off chance one did escape. Well, one did in fact, and it hasn't been stopped."

"Okay, what kind of monster are we talking about exactly?" I asked.

"The Ketos."

Call me dumb, but I had no idea what that was. Figuring that the fact alone that my dad was asking for help, meant it must be pretty bad. Which is what I said.

"So Ummm, pretty bad?"

"Very bad," my Dad confirmed. "I need your help Percy."

"Alright. So I need to go stop this monster then. Where am I going exactly?"

"Not far. If you don't stop Ketos by tomorrow evening, he'll reach Manhattan, cause a lot of damage. And make me the laughing stock of Olympus. I'd prefer him to be dealt with _before_ that happens."

"Okay, but why hasn't he been stopped yet?"

"We've been trying to. The Ketos hasn't responded to any of our attacks."

Wonderful. Add to checklist, _need to stop rampaging sea monster that is impervious to godly attacks_. No biggy. There was a vibrating noise, and my Dad checked his watch.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time I have. I wish you luck Percy."

Then he was gone. I sat there for a few seconds, wondering if I hadn't just sleep waked to the beach and I had dreamed that. I shook myself. After 4 years you're still going to try that excuse? Sighing I got up and headed for my cabin. I grabbed a few things necessary for a life threatening quest. Ambrosia, flashlight, pen/double edged sword, thermos of nectar, and a spare change of clothes. I slipped back outside. The sun was just peeking over the tops of the woods, but everyone should still be asleep. Blackjack had disappeared while I was inside. I whistled softly for him. "Blackjack," I called.

Blackjack came around the corner of the cabin, followed by a girl, blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail, and a knife in hand.

"Annabeth?" I asked, feeling a bit guilty about sneaking out without telling her. Especially considering she's my girl friend.

"Hey Seaweed brain, what's going on? Blackjack woke me up just now and nearly scared me out of my wits. Be glad he didn't wake the whole cabin."

I glared at the Pegasus. He nickered, and tossed his head. _Yo boss, I thought you could use some help_, he said. Did I mention I can understand horses? Son of Poseidon thing.

_Not HER help_, I told him.

"Listen Annabeth, I have to leave camp. I'll be back by tonight." I didn't add the _hopefully_ that automatically came to mind. I attempted to step toward Blackjack, but she stepped in front of me, blocking the way.

"Where are you going?" she asked, blinking those incredible distracting gray eyes. She may not be a daughter of Aphrodite but... wow. I coughed.

"Ummm, you know, places..."

_Boss, deadline, remember? Total destruction on the line?_

"Okay, fine," I said in defeat. Did I mention I crumble easily when faced with a determined girl friend who can plunge a knife into me as easily as cut a piece of paper?

"My dad showed up last night, or early this morning, I was kind of half asleep. Anyway, he told me there's a monster on the lose which I have to stop before it reaches Manhattan, which it will tonight."

"What monster?"

"Ummm, The Ketos, I think."

"The Ketos?" she gasped. "As in the monster who was sent to devour Andromeda?"

"I guess so," I drew out. Annabeth sighed, and shook her head at me.

"Typical Percy Jackson. Come on, I'll tell you the story on the way."

"Wait, who says you're coming?" I asked, as she swung astride Blackjack.

"I do," she answered. "Besides, you'll need my help."

"What makes you say that?"

"Right now, you don't even know what The Ketos is."

I grinned and swung up beside her.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **This story will be 4 or 5 chapters long I think, but don't expect updates every day. I will update as often as I can. I probably should have put this infront of Chapter One, but this takes place after The Last Olympian, but before The Lost Hero. Oh, and all rights belong to Rick Riordan.

Chapter Two

A Family Ruenion I Didn't Want

As we flew, not to high of course, I kind of would like to stay on Zeus's good side, Annabeth explained all she knew on Ketos. In condensed version of course, certified to be understood by seaweed brains.

"The first Perseus was the first one to defeat Ketos. He was returning from defeating Medusa when he saw bellow him, chained to a rock at sea, a girl. He flew down to..."

"Wait, the first Perseus could fly?"

"He had shoes on loan from Hermes, seaweed brain, and he was a son of Zeus. Anyway, she begged him to leave her, and explained that she was a sacrifice to the monster who had been terrorizing her father's kingdom. Her Mother had boasted that his daughter was prettier than the Nereids. This rather insulted your dad, so he sent a monster to attack the town. Well, against the princess' wishes, Perseus stayed to fight the Ketos. When the monster was killed, The King and Queen came out and found Perseus and Andromeda safe."

"Then what happened?" I asked. I mean, I knew Perseus lived happily ever after. He was the only demigod ever to do so, and that's why my Mom named me after him; but other then that, I didn't remember much.

"Read the story yourself when we get back," Annabeth told me. "That's all we have time for. Anyway, there's nothing more about Ketos."

"Well, if my Dad sent the Ketos after Andromeda's Dad, why is the Ketos going wild now?"

"Well, your Dad mentioned he fought with the Titans right?"

"Yeah."

"There you go. Monsters' loyalties can switch back and forth. Like gods'. Remember Prometheus? He joined the Titans too."

"You have a point. So, do the stories say anything about how Perseus defeated Ketos?"

"Nope," Annabeth answered.

"Great." _Hey, Blackjack, how much farther?_ I asked.

_Not far, boss_, He replied. _Wow! Look at that! Think we're here, boss._

I twisted around and looked down bellow us. The water was crystal clear and I could see a ways down. I gasped. "Wow." Bellow was a full scale force made up of mermen and mermaids.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked. She turned and looked down. "Wow."

I sit back up, and say to Blackjack, _Take Annabeth to shore, I'll meet you two there in a second_.

_Righto Boss_.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asks, as I began to carefully swing my leg over Blackjack's side.

"Going down, they've got to know something about Ketos. Those are my Dad's soldiers and have probably been fighting the Ketos sent it escaped. We might as well let them know we're here." Before she could protest I jumped. Now, for a guy who doesn't like flying, I really don't like free falling. I was relieved to finally hit the water. I swam down the moment I hit, and made for the closest soldier, who happened to be a dolphin.

"Hey there!" I called. the dolphin turned to look at me.

_A son of Poseidon?_ It asked.

"That's right," I answered. "My Dad sent me here to help."

_I will take you to the Commander_, it said, and it turned tail and began to swim off. I followed it through the maze of rocks, corral, and catapults. Sea creatures of all kinds were camped around. I was tempted to whistle. Dad must really want that creature caught fast. There was a pavilion up ahead made from woven seaweed. Inside I saw various dolphins, mermen, and... Oh no. My half brother. Not that I like calling him that, we're nothing alike. I saw him under the pavilion, with his two tails. I groaned.

He saw me and grinned, and not the happy kind of grin.

"Well, look who's here."

"Hello, Triton," I say, my teeth gritted.

_To be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Brilliant Plan I Don't Get Credit For

Triton swam slowly, deliberately, and yes _royally_, my way. Triton is Poseidon's godly son, and his Mom is Amphirite , Queen of the sea and my Dad's wife. Don't ask, my family is complicated enough without taking in that fact. Nevertheless, Triton has never really liked me. At least, going by the one and only time I've ever met the guy.

"So, you finally decide to show up," he said. That's the friendliest greeting I was going to get. "I honestly don't know why you bother. If it takes us this long to combat the Ketos there's really nothing you can do here."

I clenched my fists, this guy was annoying. "Dad came and got me, I guess he thought I might be able to do a better a job then what ever water logged fool let the monster escape." Triton's fins started to beat faster, and he scowled. Apparently he had more to do with the escape then he cared to admit.

"You? Barely an upstart of a demigod?" Triton asked.

"Well, your all powerful godly powers don't seem to be working, and we don't have much to lose anymore do we? If it's not stopped by tonight it'll reach Manhattan and Artemis will take over."

"Unless of course Zeus forbids her to help saying it's Poseidon's job."

"Of course. Either way, there's more then dad's pride and image at stake."

"I highly doubt that," Triton scoffed. I glowered. This guy had no respect for mortals, did he? I opened my mouth to reply, and probably would have said something stupid, but a dolphin swam up.

Masters, it said, The Ketos is approaching the south flank.

Triton shot to work, grabbing at a triton and net. "Get all our warriors to the front."

"Aren't you going to try flanking it?" I asked.

"Of course! It always senses us coming. It can sense anything in the water."

Anything in the water... light bulb! As Triton turned away, I grabbed his arm. That probably wouldn't have been the smart thing to do under any normal circumstances, and I have little doubt that I would've ended as a bed of seaweed on the sea floor; but seeing as we were at war at the moment, Triton just glared at me.

"What do you think..."

"Listen, I know how to do defeat this thing. Just make sure you get it as close to the surface as you can."

"What? You don't give orders to me..."

"If you do this, not only will the Ketos be dead, mortals saved, and Dad's image in place, but I'll let you take credit for the plan, alright?"

Triton's eyes glinted eagerly. I sighed. There was no way he was going to pass up that offer, but I wished he would. That plan was so genius I couldn't help feeling proud I'd come up with it. "Deal," Triton said.

Back on the beach, Annabeth was pacing back forth, when she saw me come up she raced for the surf. "What happened?" she asked.

"I met my brother."

"What?" she asked, looking confused. "Tyson is here?"

"No, my other brother, Triton."

"Oh, Poseidon's godly son. What did he say." Blackjack was standing to one side, head cocked toward us eagerly listening.

"No time to explain, the Ketos is coming, and we need to get in the air."

We both leap onto Blackjack and make for the air. As soon as we're hovering above where the undersea army is gathered, I explain the plan.

"Triton said the Ketos can sense every movement in the water, which is why they haven't been able to stop him. He can't sense anything in the air though, so an attack from above would catch him unawares."

"Percy, that's genius!" Annabeth cried, and I felt myself glow with pride. "That makes sense too. The first Perseus would have dived at it from above. There was no great battle, or the legends would have described it in detail. So we dive down and start stabbing it right?"

"No, I dive down onto it," I said, trying to sound confidant. "You wait up here with Blackjack."

"Percy..."

"Listen, if I need to get out of there fast I need you up here to help. I don't actually know what I'm going into."

"I suppose, but Percy -" Annabeth was cut off as the sea began to churn below us. The waves rose and fell, and spun, as if a whirlpool was trying to began right under our feet. Annabeth pointed toward the horizon. "Look."

A tidal wave larger then any I'd seen, even ones in videos of Tsunamis, was headed right for us. It didn't rise and fall, it was steady. A giant rumble filled the air, the vibrations making Blackjack's flying shaky.

"That's it," I said, working past the lump in my throat. "The Ketos."

To Be Continued

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I Fight A Giant Porcupine

I took a deep breath, my heart racing. This thing was huge. It had to be at least half of a football field. The swirling water blocked my sight, so I couldn't see any details. But it was big. Annabeth was silent, so either she was shocked beyond words, or she was busy calculating size, vital points, and approximate time it would take to bring the beast down. I would put my money on option two.

"So," I said. "I jump on top of the huge tidal wave, stab this beast till it turns to dust, and you act as back up."

"Back up? If that thing is not a pile of ashes being swept out to sea in 5 minutes I'm jumping in after you."

"Alright," I said, my voice dry. "Well, here it goes."

The wave was below me, and I looked down at the dark, swirling water. I hoped Triton did as I said and was attacking the Ketos from below. If I had to swim down at him the plan wouldn't work. I swung my leg over, and took a deep breath.

_Please, Dad_, I begged, _Don't let the monster be covered in poisonous blubber, or electrically charged hairs_. I jumped.

My second free fall of the day wasn't any better. Worse, in fact. Swirling waves reached up beyond any wave should, and I could see a deep, dark blob. I was plunging into an undersea war, and I had only... my sword! Desperately I groped at my pocket and pulled out the pen. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't be hard, but remember I was freefalling at the time. I managed it, I uncapped the pen, and a celestial bronze blade grew in my hands. Riptide. I shouted, more to bolster my own courage then anything, and I plunged into the water.

Almost immediately I hit the skin of the Ketos. It wasn't electrically charged, or covered in a poisonous goop, but I was lucky I wasn't speared on contact. The whole of the Ketos was covered in spikes like some sort of under water porcupine. The next step, after thanking my Dad for not letting me die on a spike, was to orient myself. There was a sudden jerk, and a stumbled back. Okay, that was forward. I began to race across its back, dodging between spikes, heading for the... well, head.

When I got there, I stopped unable to help gaping the absolute ugliness of the thing. It had no ears that I could see, but then it was an undersea creature. It seemed the whole face was as wrinkly as a freeze dried t-shirt. there was another jerk.

_Yo Boss_, Blackjack called. How I could hear him from down there I still don't know. _NYC is in view, you might want to hurry it up._

New York? Already/ How fast did this thing move! I ran out to where I thought the neck might be, and I plunged my sword into it. There was a rumble and the whole thing started to shake. I stumbled, nearly falling. I had a premonition of me dressed as Han Solo inside of a space slug. I drove my sword into the thing again, and the shaking intensified. then all at once, the water above me was rushing down. I broke through the surface, and gasped. Why? Because my city, _my city_, was covered in water. A storm was rampaging through the streets (I think I might have seen a few storm spirits. I can never remember their Greek name) and the sea was going wild. Outraged, I plunged my sword again and again into the thing. how dare this monster destroy my city. This thing had been ruining my day, and it wasn't going to keep doing that again.

I felt a sharp sting in my ankle, but ignored it.

It seemed like ages, but finally the monsters shaking began to cease. I heard a hiss, and the monster slowly began to crumble, it's edges breaking into dust. I ran, wanting to get off of the thing before all of it was gone. I reached the crumbling sides, and I leapt. I fell back into the water. My ankle was burning. I saw dolphins swim toward me, then I blacked out.

_To Be Continued_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: This is the last chapter. I had fun writing this, and thank you to all who've been following it. And thank you to those who reviewed, you guys are awesome!

Chapter 5

I Get Mail

I was first aware of warm liquid trickling down my throat. It tasted like warm hot chocolate with a dollop of blue whipped cream. I opened my eyes. I was lying in the Big House infirmary at Camp Halfblood, again. Annabeth was sitting beside my bed, holding a glass of nectar. That was what I had tasted. I groaned.

"We have to stop ending up here," I said.

"You, " Annabeth corrected, "you have to stop ending up here."

"What happened?" I asked. I lifted my hadn't to rub my eyes.

"Apparently you got stung by a small Ketos spike," Annabeth explained. "You're lucky you didn't pass out immediately."

"Yep, that's me, Mr. Lucky," I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"When you feel up to it, you can head back to your cabin. Chiron says your foot will have to be kept bandaged for a few days."

"I feel up to going now," I said, and began to sit up. Black dots danced before my eyes and I froze, biting back another groan.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, absolutely," I lied.

Annabeth gave me the look. She didn't argue though, I guess she'd figure if I fell flat on my face that would punish me enough. She looked at the door way and called for Argus.

The giant walked in, several of his eyes blinking. In his hands he held a pair of crutches. I groaned. I'd never had the best luck with those things. I knew I wouldn't be able to even stumble a few steps without them, and that is the only reason I took them. I only fell a couple times as I made my way downstairs. Chiron was sitting in his magical wheel chair on the porch, and across from him sat Mr. D with a pile of cards between them. Mr. D flipped through his cards absently, barely sparing me a glance as me and Annabeth walked up.

"Ahh, Peter Johnson, glad to see you're up and about," he said.

"It's Percy Jackson, sir" I corrected him. He waved his hand and a gold crested wine glass appeared.

'What ever, you brats are all the same in my opinion," he shot back.

"Mr. D, your probation?" Chiron reminded him. This was all old news to me. Mr. D had to be reminded at least once a week. His probation involved no wine, and he had to supervise Camp Halfblood. It becomes more of a punishment for us demigods then for Mr. D. With a sigh Mr. D waves his hand again and the glass turns into a diet Pepsi can.

"Are you sure you're prepared to be up and about, Percy?" Chiron asked.

"I'm sure, sir," I replied.

He gave me a searching look, similar to the one Annabeth did.

"Alright," he agreed. "Annabeth, help Percy to his cabin. I want him resting the rest of afternoon. He may come to supper, and participate in the campfire if he feels up to it."

Annabeth nodded, and stuck to my side all the way to my cabin. I persuaded her I was fine, at least I think I did, and proceeded inside on my own. I closed my eyes and breathed in the salty air inside. There was a flash and I opened my eyes. I didn't know what to expect, but I wasn't to surprised when i found Hermes standing in the middle of my fountain.

"Hey," I said, hoping I didn't sound to disrespectful, "do you mind?"

Hermes stepped out of the fountain and shook his feet off.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I thought Martha and George had prepared to avoid the fountain. The two snakes, Martha and George, slithered up and down his Caduceus.

_It's not my fault_, Martha hissed. _George was thinking of rats again_.

_What?_ George asked. _Rats are good. Did you get me rats? _This last part was directed to me.

"Umm, no," I said. "I wasn't expecting visitors."

_To bad_, George said.

"Alright, pen form you two," Hermes ordered. The snakes and Caduceus shrunk and changed into a signing sheet for packages. I took it and signed.

"It's not a box of hell hound food is it?" I asked. I had gotten a few of those, and giant chew toys. Someone in the underworld found it hilarious that the enemy of Hades had a friendly pet hell hound.

"Nope," Heremes answered. he reached into the thin air and pulled out a sea blue envelope. He handed it to me, and winked. "Take care of that foot."

"I will," I answered. "Thanks."

Heremes smiled at me, and remembered in time to turn away as he changed into his godly form before vanishing. I looked down at the envelope in my hands. I carefully slit it open, and pulled out the small slip of paper inside. I had gotten over the fact that my Dad didn't send me whole page letters ages ago. I read it, and decided it was close enough. In fact, it was the longest thing I'd gotten from him. It read.

_Good job. Thank you._

_ Love, Dad._

Maybe getting myself poisoned by a giant sea porcupine was worth it, just to hear those words. You know what, it was worth it.

The End


End file.
